<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crown of Daisies by kaiyak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324612">Crown of Daisies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak'>kaiyak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful, Cute, Established Relationship, Fairies, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Moon, Poetic, Pure, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Somewhat??, Sun God, Sunburn, Sunsets, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wingfic, Wings, a bit of angst..? a little tho!, i really don't know how to tag.. huh, rated t for a heated makeout session tho!, slightly?, soft, takes place in damyang (in the meta provence)!, they're so whipped omg-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix's touch burns (literally), but it does not stop Changbin from holding his hand, even if it means sunburns might blossom on his skin. It's inevitable; he's in love with a ray of sunlight, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Boy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crown of Daisies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey ya! good morning/afternoon/evening!  i hope y'all are having a good time! :D<br/>welcome to a way too complicated interpretation of the 'sunburn' prompt/idea (yes, i chose to go with this prompt, even though i also had ideas for broken air conditioning and road trip haha - let's just say i was SUPER inspired for so many things OIJADIS)<br/>but anyways! thank you so much for giving this chaotic mess a chance! ;;<br/>*if some parts of this oneshot are hard to understand, it's totally normal!*<br/>for more context, i originally planned sooooo many things for this fic it's crazy TT unfortunately, i did not have enough time to write a longer fanfic with every event/scene i had in mind :/ which is why i just decided to illustrate a glimpse of changbin and felix's already established relationship instead of writing about how they met and got to know each other (i'm sowwy TwT) however, i still have the original draft of the longer version of this fic, so i might work on it later and publish it fully sometimes in the future! :0<br/>i'll add a few more specifications in the end notes, so make sure to check them out or comment if you have any questions about the au! :3<br/>(thank you so much to the mods! y'all are so amazing thanks a lot for your wonderful work! ;;;)<br/>on that note, have fun reading, and i hope you like it! :)<br/>(happy birthday changbin, and happy summer boy fic fest!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin hissed, his fingers trembling, red spreading on his right hand at a surprising, oddly quick pace. He softly blew a few breaths on his palm, cheeks blushed, embarrassment filling his entire being, butterflies swimming in his abdomen. He fixed his black cap, then fumbled with the bags, handles on his forearm.</p><p>A sunburn.</p><p>Felix gasped, the sun’s previously dozing off rays now beaming with fresh energy, sparkles igniting a peaceful, vibrant fire in the boy’s gold irises. He reached for the smaller man, but stopped himself the next instant, as if remembering an obvious, important piece of information, the blonde biting his inferior lip with uncertainty, torn.</p><p>“Hyung! How many times have I told you, already?” he whined, pain lacing his words, eyebrows knitted with worry. “Let’s wear the gloves,” he suggested in a tiny, barely noticeable whisper, pocketing out the mentioned piece of clothing.</p><p>He gave one pair to Changbin, the textile obsidian-coloured, complimenting his dark t-shirt and ripped jeans, Felix’s pristine white, contrasting with his tanned skin, his candy pink pants and baby blue crop top, electricity and warmth exploding, admiration linking them, fingers brushing, but not connecting.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>“Not my fault,” the lyricist muttered lowly, ears as red as round, ripe tomatoes. “I can’t help it,” he admitted, voice quivering.</p><p>A shiver ran down Changbin’s spine, goosebumps awakening on Felix’s arms, both of their hearts madly and uncontrollably thumping against crowns of bones, the wind picking up, the trees dancing, tiny bugs flying above macaron-designed benches and through garlands of pastel lights. Someone exited a nearby French restaurant, small bells and chimes ringing, and Felix tapped the ground with his feet, impatient.</p><p>Changbin exhaled peacefully, glancing at him and noticing his camouflaged hands, and he knowingly smiled, the sunrays bathing Felix’s beautiful features with honey.</p><p>The elder shyly cleared his throat and took hold of Felix’s wrist, toying with his slender fingers before linking them together, their limbs joined, Felix’s skin impossibly hot, their hearts fluttering, deploying their wings to their full length.</p><p>“There.”</p><p>Felix giggled, palm hiding his soft, musical laugh and the flushed apples of his cheeks, the tip of his thumb tingling, Changbin’s watch displaying ‘7:42 P.M.’ He grinned, love blossoming in all of his systems, shaking his entire core, life painted in pink, surrounded by magic.</p><p>“Let’s go home,” he suggested, tugging on Changbin’s arm, warmth blooming, the bags crashing into one another. “The sun is about to reach dreamland,” he added, stars in his caramel-tinted orbs.</p><p><em>So are you</em>, Changbin felt the interjection burning on his tongue, and he tightened his grip, never letting go, roots of roses encircling their wrists together.</p><p>As if it were fate.</p><p>They slowly traversed the few streets which lead to their temporary house, a few stares following their trajectory, the path decorated with murals of Le Petit Prince, statues made of the finest marble, glittering, illuminating lampposts and climbing ivy-covered, tangerine-hued window shutters, the scenery heavenly, the smell of summer breezes, sugary sweets and late-night talks tainting the atmosphere.</p><p>They went up the cemented stairs, their potted flowers welcoming them back, petals waltzing to the wind’s rhythms, and Changbin unlocked the door, hands tied still, cotton mixing with yarn.</p><p>Converse shoes flew on the ceramic, shopping bags fell on the kitchen counter, giggles echoing all around, feet excitedly padding across the apartment rooms, direction the bedroom.</p><p>The bed creaked under Changbin’s weight, the curtains flowing, the sky a fantasy, mauves blending with fuchsias, bright oranges and crimson reds. </p><p>“It’s almost time,” he singsonged absentmindedly, eyes crinkling with upmost affection, his cap on the nightstand, his natural strands wild, untamed.</p><p>Felix nodded mutely and lazily tugged on his top, the garment soon immobile on planks of wood, revealing a materializing pair of translucent, glassy, stained by fire, dragonfly-like wings. He stretched them both, yawning, Changbin gazing at him, loving the metamorphosis, admiring every single detail, getting lost into the masterpiece that was Felix (like usual), head sinking into one of their many pillows.</p><p>The way moving, forged-by-gold frescoes appeared on Felix’s body, swimming on his arms, snaking around his hips and his collarbones, the foreign, strange runes creating an unknown work of art, telling secrets and crypted messages which dated from eons ago. The way his freckles transformed into silver, starry constellations, each one of them twinkling with immensely vivid, brilliant light, rippling as waves did against water currents on his sun-caressed, full cheeks. The way daisies grew atop his platinum blond mane, forming a tiara, canary yellow twirling with angel white. The way his irises glowed a warm, melting amber, topazes floating around his pupils.</p><p>Appendages beating against a stray gust of wind, Felix approached him, climbing the blankets and covers which pooled at the end of the mattress, settling right next to Changbin, gloved index finger sliding down the bridge of his nose playfully, lips puckered teasingly.  </p><p>“When will the sun finally fall asleep?” Changbin pondered aloud, tone deep, eyes shut, Felix’s tattoos made of raw, pure gold pulsating, blinding him with his powerful, deity-like strength.</p><p>“Soon,” Felix purred. “Soon,” he drowsily repeated like a mantra, fireflies circling their frames, sunrays dripping from the window, almost reaching the ground.</p><p>A <em>ping </em>reverberated on the walls, the phone vibrating, destroying the appeasing ambiance, and the duo groaned, Felix cowering on himself, getting closer to the other’s form, seeking mutual comfort.</p><p>“I don’t want to go back. Not yet. The previous week went by way too fast,” Changbin complained, hurt, hands balled into fists. “Promotions are still ongoing, and I have to start writing as soon as—”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Felix delicately mumbled, cutting him off smoothly, fingers dancing on broad, muscular shoulders. “Focus on the present. Right now, you’re in Damyang. With me. Is it not what matters the most?” he inquired, wavers animating his words. “I’m terrified too, hyung. I cannot <em>bear</em> being separated from you. It <em>poisons</em> me, as much as it does to you. But hey, I’ll visit you, just like I’ve done for the last few years. I’m sure Melon and your friends will be delighted,” he uttered with genuine sentiments, confidence and courage lightning embers up on the translucent parts of his fragile wings, some of his ancient symbols losing their once radiating essence, fading into his skin.  </p><p>“You’re right, sunshine,” Changbin purred, convinced, oh-so in love.</p><p>Felix hummed, eyelashes fluttering, his daisies falling into deep, unescapable slumber, wittering.</p><p>“How about ice cream at the metasequoia-lined road tomorrow before you go?” he suggested, the collection of stars on his face sparkling with newfound luminosity, the stellar dome now marine.</p><p>It was slightly past 8 P.M. Felix freed his hands from the gloves, Changbin following him suit and hurriedly copying his gesture. He gulped, unable to wait any longer.</p><p>The marks on Felix’s figure resurfaced, this time presenting a beaming, glowing, immaculate white, taking inspiration from the moon.</p><p>“I’d love that,” Changbin whispered breathlessly, gawking in awe.</p><p>Felix tiredly chuckled, tuffs of his hair silver, his wings shining like robust, rare, prestigious diamonds, the texts on his members precious, unheard of treasures.</p><p>Dusk. Sunset. Twilight.</p><p>Shyly, Felix pecked Changbin’s bruise, a product of his own doings, testing the waters, the sunburn evaporating, the stinging pain vanishing. Changbin exhaled, shivering.</p><p>Then, the sun fairy automatically grasped the hem of Changbin’s shirt, cold hands ascending and exploring, desire fueling his palpitating heart, his writings moving to its beats. Changbin panted, fingers finding refuge in Felix’s thick locks, their legs tangled, his lips leaving a trail of tender, soft kisses along his boyfriend’s nape, strawberries on his tongue, fondness in all of his movements and thoughts. Shudders rose on Felix’s’s frozen, smooth skin, and he arched his back, enchanted, pleased, charmed. Their frames collided, the stars glimmering, Changbin’s strong arms securely caging Felix’s slender middle, the latter nuzzling at his jugular, warmth swallowing them both, faint, almost imperceptible moans escaping their mouths. Their plush half-moons crashed, the kiss passionate, fervent, heated, injected with devotion and adoration, Changbin’s pomegranate-red signs of love beautifully and perfectly mingling with Felix’s glowing markings.</p><p>Their fates were intertwined.</p><p>Both gasping for air, the couple nervously laughed, incredibly close, declarations and confessions of love being reiterated again and again, endlessly. Felix got comfortable into Changbin’s embrace, the older man’s cuddles and hugs always reassuring him and remembering where he was.</p><p>At home.</p><p>The tips of their noses touching, Felix stifled another yawn, timid.</p><p>“Come on, sleepyhead. Close your eyes,” Changbin drawled, the son of the sun nodding, dozing off. “Goodnight, sunshine. I’ll meet you at the river, a few hours after sunrise,” he promised, kissing the top of his lover’s head.</p><p>Felix shone even brighter, a small smile enlightening his traits, and he captured Changbin’s hand in his, completely serene.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! ;; i hope you enjoyed! ^-^<br/>i also hope y'all didn't feel too lost? :( here are a few explanations/ hints on what i had originally planned for this fic! :D<br/>* felix is a sun fairy/ an incarnation of one of the sun's many sunrays! he has four forms: his human one (the only supernatural ability he possesses in this form is the power to give sunburns cause his body's too hot HAHAH), his 'sun' form (when he glows gold - basically, his hair is blond/honeyed, he has gold markings which move on his body and his freckles are constellations of stars), his 'moon' form (since he makes the sun rise in the morning, he starts feeling sleepy and tired as soon as sunset happens; therefore, his skin grows colder, his hair colour turns to silver and his markings are white) and finally, his 'star' form (he's basically a little beaming ball of light and he can travel super fast and hide efficiently! :3<br/>* so, changbin and felix cannot touch each other as long as the sun is up :/ to hold hands, they use gloves (even if it's super warm outside during summer lol)<br/>* changbin is an idol! he's part of 3RACHA, along with jisung and chan! he writes lots of songs for the group! long story short, felix and him met when 3RACHA (and the rest of skz, who are actors/models/etc) were on a break (because changbin was becoming too stressed and pressured considering he had lost inspiration and felt hopeless). they went to damyang and visited bamboo forests, where felix lives! meeting and getting to know more about felix made him feel more confident and inspired! because damyang is pretty far from seoul, and because of changbin's career, felix and changbin cannot live together and have to keep their relationship a secret, but! felix visits him pretty often, and changbin often goes back to damyang!<br/>* this little oneshot then takes place two or three years after they've met; they're in a relationship! therefore, changbin is visiting felix (and he's not thrilled about the idea of going back to seoul :/)<br/>* melon is changbin's dog! :D (she's fluffy and soooo adorable hehe)<br/>annnnd that's it! (i think? HAHAHA)<br/>if you have any questions or feedback, don't be shy to leave a comment! ^0^<br/>again, thank you so much for reading, and i hope you have a nice day! c:<br/>♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>